Drifted Far Away
by FlamingSnowAndIce
Summary: There's no ever after... (Elsanna)


_"_ _But you walked out and left me stranded. N_ _othing left but picture frames a_ _nd I just keep on asking myself._ _How'd we drift so far away_ _from where we left off yesterday?"_

Raining, it was raining as I walk down a dimmed deserted path. Wearing my earphones while playing a sentimental song in it. I shoved my hands in the pocket of my jeans, sighing heavily as I continued to walk. I didn't know how I ended up here outside, I just found myself walking while pondering my emotions and also her...

This girl, she used to be my best friend. Until we separate schools. I barely see her, sometimes I would have a glimpse but the worst is not to see anything of her. I didn't knew seeing her as a friend would grow. I thought these emotions inside was only here because I missed her. I didn't expect to fall like this to her. She was the least person I thought that I would ever fall in loved with. Why would my heart could be this cruel? To choose her when everything is too late. When my every chance to confess and show my feelings for her was already gone?

I continued to walk on the empty road. Passing by under the street's lamp. I grimace when I remembered all of the memories we had. During our classes we would sing any song just to annoy our teachers. Hanging out in our house's in turns ever weekends. And sometimes even share a bed during a sleep over in her house. I really thought I would only care and love her as a friend. I thought I wasn't attracted to her, at first I just denied it and made myself think that I just missed her. I denied my loved for her to myself.

I'm such a big fool. Right now she doesn't care anything about me even an inch of my fiber. Sometimes we would cross paths, she never notices me, even give me a small smile. Sometimes I would gave her a small wave and didn't even response, she would just shift her eyes away from me and turn her attention to something else and made me look like an idiot. Like I'm waving to a blind man. Whenever I got online in some social websites she would immediately sign out of it. I really missed the times when we would never spent any hour without talking to each other. I missed those days when we would just spent a study hour in our house just to talk about nonsense things.

I broke from my thoughts when a headlights of a vehicle almost blinded me and a loud beeping noise of the car honked at me. It screeched in stop as it tried itself not to bump me.

A figure quickly got off from the car carrying an umbrella over her head approached me.

"Are you alright... A-anna?" said a woman infront of me. I knew this voice was very familiar, but I can't see who it is because the car's headlights are still obstructing my eyesight. The familiar woman pulled me from the car's front and led me beside it. She shed me under her umbrella. "What are you doing out here? Out in this rainy weather?" said the woman. I glanced up her and completely froze when I realised who the familiar woman is. "Elsa?" I said, now I felt the cold from the water of the rain. I shivered. "What are you doing out here?" asked the platinum blonde haired girl infront of me. "Nothing, just... walking," I replied, looking anywhere but her. I heard her sighed beside me. "You didn't even brought an umbrella with you," she said quietly enough for me to hear. She grabbed me by my arm and pulled me inside car before i could protest.

I can't look at her, I feel a tinge of pain in my chest when i tried to. "You could stay in my place for tonight," She said as she closed the door of the car. "This rain is turning into a storm."

Why does she care about me right now? It's like a day ago when I tried to say "hi" to her but then she looked away. She could've just left me out there under the rain and continued her journey back to her home or where she should be going right now.

I tried not to frown and put on a neutral expression on my face. To avoid Elsa's glancing gaze I looked outside the window I saw nothing since it's dark outside, but I can see the rain water dripping on the window. I felt a tug on my wet jacket. I looked and see a concerned blue eyes, the pain in my chest intensifies. "You should take that off, it's really soaked," she said in concern. I sighed deeply. I carefully obliged and took off my jacket.

Uncomfortable silence was filled inside as the car moves on the slippery road. I can feel Elsa glancing at me every minute. It feels like she wants to say something but decided to stay quiet.

"You know you never told me the real reason why you are walking outside by yourself earlier," said Elsa who just found her own words. I sighed deeply, "Why do you even care anyway?" I said calmly, but I can feel a bubble of anger inside me, and it is near to exploding. "I'm your best friend I care about you," she replied. "Oh yeah? For what i've noticed I became a stranger to you just these past few months," I finally snapped. I see Elsa's knuckled are turning white from gripping the stirring wheel tightly.

"Ever since you transferred to that freaking school, you've changed. You began to ignoring me. When I try to catch your attention you'll shift your eyes away from me. Everytime we crossed paths you'll pretend that you never knew me. And sometimes I feel that you started to hate me for something," I can feel hot tears running down on my cheeks. Elsa remained silent on her seat. I took a deep breath and continued, "You started avoiding me. You said we'll stay being bestfriends before you transferred to that school. Now you would rather hang out with your new friends especially that guy with those ugly side burns." I looked at Elsa, she was crying also, she didn't let go of the stirring wheel, she kept gripping on it. "Tell me Elsa... Why are you shutting me out?" I asked. My chest is really hurting it felt like someone stabbed it a hundredth times. "Do you hate me?"

"No," Elsa let out a shaky breath. "Then why are you avoiding me?!" I half yelled.

"I like you OKAY?!"

"What?!"

"More like i'm in loved with you! I fell for you Anna! I didn't saw it coming and i never thought i would fell in love with my bestfriend!" said Elsa, shaking. I stared at her with wide eyes, utterly shocked. Did i heard it right?

"Why didn't you just tell me," I whispered quietly, enough for her to hear. "You know I'll accept you no matter what and besides... I feel the same,"

"What?" Elsa finally looked at me, still crying.

"You heard me... I'm inloved with you too."

"You know it would do no good for us even if I told you in the first place." said Elsa now hugging herself.

"And why is that? Didn't you hear what i just told you? I feel the same!"

Elsa continued to cry and pinched the bridge of her nose. She took a deep sigh. "We can't do this Anna."

"Why?!" I can feel myself shaking horribly in anger. If it's love why does she have a lot of excuses?! What's holding her back?! Those questions fueled up my anger more. I am close to punching the nearest thing infront of me.

"It just can't!" she replied. "and I've already got a boyfriend."

The last line she said gave me the urge to kill myself. I wish I never have to hear it. It hurt so much. It felt like she ripped off my heart from my chest and stomped it on the ground until it broke into a million pieces.

"Is that guy with side burns?" I spoke quietly.

"If you meant Hans then yes," she said still hugging herself tightly. "I'm sorry-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it," I glared at my white knuckles. I didn't know I was balling my fist the whole time.

After of what it seems like for forever, the storm subsided. Elsa continued to drive and decided to drop me off my own home since the storm stopped. After the long argument we spoke a few conversations if needed but nothing more than that. We parted ways without saying goodbye, but with puffy red eyes and a pain inside our chests.

* * *

 **uuuuuggggggghhhhhhhhh... *hits head with a keyboard***


End file.
